1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the art of lever bars used as crowbars, pinch bars, pry bar, timber bars, and the like; and more particularly concerns a lever bar adapted to perform multiple functions of prying, hammering, wedging, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The conventional crowbar used for prying has a long, rigid steel bar with a short flattened point at one end which may be bent at an angle to the bar. Such a crowbar is generally used in the construction trades. It has been found that it has serious deficiencies when it is used for prying up floor boards nailed to rafters, shingles nailed to roofs, wall boards nailed to studs, etc. Firstly, the short, bent end does not fit far enough under the part to be lifted or pried to provide a good mechanical grip and good leverage. Secondly, the mechanical advantage of the long handle bar cannot be used effectively because it is at too obtuse an angle to the bent end, so this end of the bar engaged at the part being pried up or out must be struck with a sledge hammer or mallet to assist the crowbar in completing the prying operation. When the bar is struck with a hammer, the boards or parts being pried, often split.